


Absolutely Smitten

by saint_peach



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crush at First Sight, F/M, They're absolutely smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_peach/pseuds/saint_peach
Summary: Maggie has never seen someone so beautiful in her life.





	Absolutely Smitten

Maggie's heart leaped into her throat, pounding wildly. She felt like she couldn't breathe, felt like she couldn't feel or hear. The only thing she could do was see. Never in her life had she seen someone so beautiful, no one could compare to this man. It was as if he had his own, gentle spotlight, pulling all focus onto him and keeping it there.

His hair shone like gold, his skin sunkissed tan, spotted with many freckles and even a few scars. He was of average height, leaving her almost an inch taller, but she didn't mind that. With his back turned to her she could see the well-defined muscles that lay beneath the tight fabric of his shirt. The fabric strained against his muscular biceps and the sight had a small blush crawling her cheeks. She wanted to snap a picture of this beautiful stranger and preserve the moment.

However, before she could do anything, he turned around, his eyes locking with her's. She felt like she was melting, hot flames licked at her heart, the heat spreading to her cheeks in a furious blush.

His eyes were a gorgeous shade of cornflower blue. And his cheeks sported freckles like his arms and neck. His lips were quirked up in what could only be described as Hollywood grin, and oh god, he had dimples too. He was truly an Adonis.

Maggie's heart rate began to go faster than she thought possible as he began to walk toward her. She froze, unsure if he was actually walking to her or if he was just going that direction. She felt like her heart was going to stop as he sat in the seat across from her.

"Hi!" He greeted enthusiastically, still grinning that bright, perfect grin. He waited from her to respond, his smile falling just a little bit as she could only give an embarrassed squeak and gape at him.

"Are you alright, miss?" He asked, his tone becoming concerned as she began to shrink in her seat a little bit.

"I- I um, I'm, yes- yes, I'm fine..." She mumbled, her face turning a very dark shade of red. This was humiliating! "I am so sorry, I- I usually don't act like that, I don't know what's gotten into me..." She gave a nervous laugh.

"Hey, don't sweat it! I'm glad you're okay! I was worried for a sec." He laughed too, though his laugh was a lot more self-assured and smooth. It was like music to her ears. "I'm Alfred by the way, nice to meet you!" He held his hand out for her to shake.

"Marguerite. It is nice to meet you." She gave an awkward smile and shook his hand. His hand was bigger than her and calloused, but his touch was gentle and soft.

"If it ain't too much trouble, could I ask why you were staring at me?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Oh- well you see, I'm an artist and you are very visually appealing and I was thinking about how much I would like to draw you." She spoke quickly, mumbling a little, almost hoping he wouldn't actually hear what she was saying. but unfortunately.

"So you think I'm like, hella hot, yeah?" He asked, grinning wider if that was possible. His response made her squirm as she tried to ignore the way embarrassment clawed at her.

"I-I guess, yes..." Oh gosh, she was only digging her own grave, he probably thought she was some sort of creep.

"And you want to draw me, right?" Alfred tilted his head as he watched her for her answer.

"Yes, you would make a wonderful muse." Maggie nodded, fiddling nervously.

"Well then, I would be honored if you drew me. But on one condition, you have to let me take you out on a date sometime, okay?" Alfred hoped she would say yes, she seemed really nice and she was super cute too.

"A date?" She faltered at that. She swore he could probably hear her heart beating loudly. "I guess that would be okay." She nodded, smiling a little, her face a blazing red.

"Awesome!" Alfred reached into his pocket to pull out his phone and soon enough they had exchanged numbers. "Now, let's get down to this drawing thing, yeah?"

* * *

Alfred watched Maggie closely as she drew him in her sketchbook. Her face was concentrated on her work and she would occasionally glance up at him before back down. He had to admit, it was rather fascinating to watch her work, though he felt invasive, like this was something that wasn't meant to be seen by just anyone. 

He felt lucky to be chosen by her, he wondered if she often asked people if she could draw them. Though he grew a little jealous at the thought of her being so focused on anyone else. He found that feeling to be rather silly, after all, he had known her for roughly 20 minutes. But he couldn't help it, he was already crushing on her hard.

Maggie was positively adorable, and she was so nice and sweet too. He wanted to get to know her more, wanted to see more than just her kindness. He wanted to know her anger, sadness, fear, and most importantly her love. Just the thought of it made his heart flutter in a way he had never known. Sure, he had had crushes in the past, but it was nothing like this. This, this was intense and hot and it made him nervous and excited. He wondered if she felt the same way.

* * *

Once Maggie finished the drawing she turned it around for him to see. She was fidgeting nervously, a little scared he wouldn't like it. She hoped he would, she put a lot of work into it, after all, they had been sitting there for a few hours now.  She hoped she wasn't taking up much of his time, though she was sure if she was he would tell her. Maybe he had lost track of time, what if he was angry-

"Wow! That's really good!" Alfred exclaimed, his eyes lighting up with childish glee as he observed the drawing. "You're really talented, Maggie!"

This had her blushing and squirming a little, she was so unused to such genuine praise, it made her insides feel like jello.

"Oh- um, thank you..! I'm glad you like it!" She gave a flustered and shy smile, unable to meet his eyes.

They talked for a while longer, both of them becoming more and more smitten as the day faded into the evening. Eventually, they had been asked by the staff of the cafe to leave, as it was becoming closing time. Alfred offered to walk her home and she happily accepted.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow for our date?" Alfred asked hopefully as they stopped outside her apartment complex. He smiled brightly as she nodded.

"Yes, I'll see you then." She waved to him before heading inside the building and up to her apartment, unaware of the small victory dance Alfred was doing out on the street.


End file.
